Katyusha
by PrincessNona
Summary: It's war in Europe , the Soviet soldier Tanya goes to war for protect the motherland and her lover Dina .


Centuries later , we are in 1938 . In Soviet Union , the charming nurse Dina meets Tanya a young patient of her age that she had to look after her right arm that she hurt herself by a few pieces of glasses from the bottle of vodka . From the first glance and the first conversation exchanges , they are suddenly attracted to each other . Since the meeting , they start dating every night and then they have become lovers . Later in 1942 , it's war in Europe and Tanya must go for the long time to war to defend the homeland and her beloved . While her uniformed love goes into battle , Dina receives a letter from her once a week to give her news .

" мой любимый дорогой * ,

If you knew how many times I think of you . Even far away , I still hear your sweet voice and melodious laughter . Every time when I close my eyes every night , I see you with your smile . The only thing I wanted was to touch your pale lips and kiss you . I know you're worried about me, but do not worry , I'll be home soon . If we manage to repel these Nazis of misfortune who continue to terrorize everybody until the capital before our rivals the Americans. During the battle , I saw some of the worst things and lost some comrades . But I am still alive and I still have the entire Soviet Union as our strength and our pride . I can not wait for the war to end and finally be able to hold you in my arms .

Я тебя люблю ** ,

~ Tanya "

Every letter she receives is a relief , she keeps it preciously in a box she has hidden above the floor . But later in 1945 , Dina has not news from Tanya for several months . She also learns that her dear lover did not give her news either to the colonel and the lieutenant , she is simply missing a few places in battlefields . Worried , Dina is immediately looking for her in the middle of the war . Thanks to the clues in Tanya's letters that she mentioned the names of the towns and villages she has to cross with her comrades , Dina knows where to go . During her journey , armed only with a shovel , she made friends with some Soviet soldiers and Polish resistance who knew Tanya . She discovers that everyone called her Katyusha , that she was a very strong soldier and that she has a remarkable talent . No one has ever known her real name , they say he saw it last time to go to Berlin to keep pushing the Nazi Germans with the others . With the help of her new friends , Dina goes to Berlin to find her lost love . While her friends are in full argument with the enemies , she climbs to a certain hill to hide . From there , she makes a prayer to ask God to find Tanya safe and sound . Above her head , a majestic eagle flew around her during the prayer . She then entrusted her prayer to the eagle so that her dear Tanya protect the homeland , remains alive and for save their love . Finally on May 8 , 1945 , she arrives in Berlin with her friends . At the same moment that Germany capitulates , Dina sees her lover away from her celebrating the victory with her compatriots. Their eyes meet at long distances , they rush in , Dina jumps on Tanya , her arms around her neck and kiss with love and emotion . They kiss under the eyes disgust and shock Nazi prisoners , many preferred to turn the eyes in different directions and others cover their eyes not to see the kiss of young lovers , only one in the bottom think it cute . They were very happy to meet again after all these long war, Dina was brave to cross in battlefield places to find her , Tanya fought as much as the others , even she lost an eye and her left leg , she to continue to fight so far . It is on this very day that Tanya asks Dina for marriage . That's how a few months after the war , Tanya and Dina get married . They have a wonderful marriage , a happy life and they adopt a beautiful little girl called Yuliana .

* My dear beloved in russian .

** i love you in russian .

Dina and Tanya are Thea Sisters's friends , from Thea Stilton Mouseford Academy book serie belong to Elisabetta Dami ( c ) .


End file.
